Dilemma
by Karine1
Summary: **UPDATED**Aragorn must set out to find an antidote for Legolas. But when he disappear, kidnapped by the one that poison Legolas. Elrond must give up his most prized possension...Vilya.
1. Heritage

Dilemma By: Karine Rating: PG-13 Feedback : Legolas306@yahoo.ca Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot and I make no money from it. Summary:  
  
Legolas is poisoned after following Aragorn who had ran away in the wood. When they received word from somebody saying that it must be Aragorn alone that goes to find the antidote, Aragorn leave, not caring if it's a trap or not. Then Aragorn disappears, and to have him back Elrond must give his most precious possession.....Vilya.  
  
This is the fifth installment of my series Following an Oath.  
DILEMMA  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Heritage  
  
The feast of the previous day had been a grand one, for it had been in Estel's honor. The boy had turn 20 that day and today will be an important day for him, for Elrond would tell him his true lineage. The only persons that knew were the twins, Glorfindel, Erestor and a few trusted rangers.  
  
Elrond knew that the news would be a shock to his youngest son and also to Legolas for the prince didn't know either. Not because of mistrust, more because they had sworn when they took Estel in that they would never tell anyone who he really was and also for Legolas' own good because not everybody believed that Aragorn had died with his parents and dark forces  
  
were always trying to find him. Having Legolas know could have sent them against him.  
  
*********  
  
Estel had a great time at his birthday celebration. There had been so many people at it, and even Raniean and Trelan had come along with Legolas. The two had been sorry that they could only stay until the feast but Estel had been happy that they had come anyway, even if it would have been for an hour. Elrond had even presented him to a few rangers who had come, because Estel had decided to become one and they would teach him their ways.  
  
Estel was now heading to his father's study with Legolas, because he had something that he needed to say to them. Both were wondering whats it was, for they knew that they had not caused trouble in the last weeks. They finally arrived at it and when they entered, Elrond motioned them to sit.  
  
"My son, I have called you hear because I have something important to tell you and I would like Legolas to hear it too." Elrond's face was grave and serious so Estel and Legolas were a little worried about what was to come.  
  
"Estel, you always wanted to know who your parents were." When Estel nodded Elrond continued. "First of all your name is not Estel, it's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And you my son are the last descendant of Isildur which makes you the heir of the throne of Gondor." Legolas' mouth dropped open, while Estel's face showed signs of confusion, hurt and betrayal.  
  
He stayed that way even when Elrond gave him the ring of Barahir, an heirloom of his house. When Aragorn finally spoke, he asked, "Those rangers knew didn't they?"  
  
"Yes, they were the only ones, for since the fall of Isildur, your line went in exile and they became the Chief of the Dunedain, the last remnant of the numemorien. When your parents were killed, your brothers told everyone that you had died too, for your protection. A few of them knew, for it to be easier for yourself when you decide to take what is rightly yours." After Elrond had finished, Aragorn got up, and left without a word, heading for the forest.  
  
Elrond knew that he would need time to accept the news but, he asked Legolas to follow him, not to talk, only to keep an eye on him.  
  
********  
  
Aragorn was leaning against his favorite oak, thinking. Thoughts of betrayal were running through his mind. After seeing dark for about half an hour, Aragorn finally understood. They only had done that for his protection, because they cared! He should be grateful, for they took him in, without giving a second though about the danger that he could bring them. He should not have runaway from his father, in fact, he was going back to apologize right now.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas has been silently watching Estel all that time. The young boy had gone to the oak were Legolas had first met him all those years ago. Legolas had always known that there was something about Estel, but he never would have guessed that his best friend was the heir of Isildur! This news only made his oath have more importance; he was now more determined then ever to stay by his side. He was deep in thought, when an arrow embeds itself in his stomach. The attack was so sudden that he didn't even have the time to cry out to Aragorn, who had gotten up to leave, before falling into the shadows.  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Eleni for the beta reading of this chapter. 


	2. Peace and Message of Doom

DILEMMA  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Peace and Message of Doom  
  
When Aragorn arrived at his house, Elrond was waiting for him in the entrance, with the twins pacing behind them. Before anyone could say something, Aragorn said, "I'm sorry Adar. I should not have acted like that, I understand now. No matter whom my parents were, my heart will always be here with all of you." Without another word, he flung himself in his father's open arm, and the twins were next in line although they got a different speech.  
  
"You knew my father, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we had known him since he was your age. We had hunted often with him." Elladan said and Elrohir added.  
  
"We were there when he died, we promised to take care of you and we did. We were also the ones who brought you to Rivendell."  
  
Both twins looked at their brother with expectation. They wanted to know how he would take this news. Aragorn, who had never heard of this, became momentarily speechless.  
  
"Well, I'm very blessed to have both of you; my father couldn't have placed me in better hands. There is one thing that I ask of you though," When Elladan and Elrohir nodded, Aragorn asked. "I want to know everything you know about my parents."  
  
"We will gladly tell you all we know brother." The twins said smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"He did not come back with you?" Elrond asked a little worried.  
  
"No, Why? Was he supposed to?" Estel demanded.  
  
"When you ran away, I asked him to follow you." Aragorn did not completely agree with this but said nothing.  
  
"Is it possible that Legolas didn't found you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"It's impossible. You can never hide from him in a forest", Aragorn said remembering all the times he had tried without succeeding because the trees always told Legolas were he was. "Besides, Legolas would have known where I was going, so he must be there. Something has surely happened", Aragorn added worriedly.  
  
Elrond and the twins agreed with him and they set out to find the prince. They departed with a few warriors and a stretcher, just in case, although all of them prayed that they wouldn't need it.  
  
*********  
  
"LEGOLAS" Aragorn yelled when he saw his friend sprawled on the forest floor, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
The twins too had seen their friend and they held their younger brother who was thrashing madly and cursing in dwarfish. They did that to give space to their father, because only he could bring back Legolas if he yet drew breath.  
  
They couldn't move him, so Elrond had to treat him where he was but they had placed him on the stretcher. Elrond was helped by the warriors since the twins had their hands full with trying to calm a distressed Aragorn. Each time Legolas moaned in pain, Aragorn could be heard whimpering. Elrohir was comforting his brother with soothing words while Elladan could only hold his brother close. The older twin was too enraged to form coherent words.  
  
Elrond was worried; he had treated the wound and given the antidote to the poison that was on the arrow tip to Legolas. While the poison had been removed from his system, the prince continued to suffer and his fever was worse then ever. The Lord couldn't do anything more until they were back in Rivendell so they all set out. Before leaving, Elrond gave a sleeping draught to Legolas; it would be easier to move him that way.  
  
*********  
  
It had been one hour since their return to Rivendell, and Elrond had tried half a dozen different antidotes and still nothing changed. Elrond was beginning to consider the fact that Legolas might be dying, so he sent one of his fastest riders to Mirkwood to bring Thranduil here. He also sent Glorfindel for a much more difficult task, finding Mithrandir. If the wizard didn't know what ailed the young Thranduilion, nobody else would.  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn was sitting beside his friend, murmuring something that the twins couldn't hear from their point behind the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry; whoever did this to you will pay. I will make you better, even if I have to pay the ultimate price, you will get better", he said over and over.  
  
*********  
  
It had been two days now. Legolas' condition had not changed; high fever, excruciating pain, delirium and his cries of pain kept everybody on edge. He was rarely aware of his surrounding, but when he was, he would always see Aragorn who had not left his side since he came back. Elrond and the twins had all had a long talk with Aragorn about his guilt, but he would have none of it.  
  
*********  
  
Elrond was sitting in his study, looking for the poison that could have been injected into Legolas when a large black crow appeared in his window. The crow had a letter attach to his leg, so Elrond took it and read it. All color drained from his face and he ran to Legolas' room.  
  
Fortunately, the twins were also there, so he could tell them all at once. The first thing he did though was hand the letter to Aragorn. As soon as Aragorn read it, his mind was set. He left the room without a word and went to his room, dropping the letter to the ground. Elladan picked it up and read it to his twin.  
  
Dear Elrond  
  
The poison that is slowly killing the prince needs a special antidote that only I possess. If you want it, you must send your foster son to get it. If he is followed, you will loose him and the prince too. Nobody will be able to know where I am except him, for I will leave signs that only him will see.  
  
Before the twins could say something, Elrond said, "We must let him go, for it may be our only chance to save Legolas and Estel won't have it any other way."  
  
"But Ada, Estel may be walking right into a trap!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"I know my sons, but it's the only way."  
  
They all watched as Aragorn left without a word, because none could have expressed what they were feeling. Helplessness, guilt, sadness, worry, these were only a few of them.  
  
*********  
  
After reading the letter, Aragorn had left immediately, without even giving it a second thought. He could be walking straight to his doom but he didn't care. All he cared about was his friend's welfare and nothing else.  
  
*********  
  
When Elrond and the twins turned around, Legolas' bed was empty! After searching the entire house, they still couldn't find him.  
  
"Surely he couldn't have move by himself, so where could he be???" Elrond thought.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to Eleni and Trin for the beta reading of this chapter. 


	3. Rivendell

_I am so sorry for the delay, but I got so busy. Then there was Duty of the Heart. But mostly because the U/H had deserted me. So, here is Chapter 3, and I promise that you won't have to wait that long again for the later chapter. _

** Chapter 3**

** Rivendell**

It was then that Elrond and the twins heard something that relieved them and broke their heart at the same time. 

"Mellon nin, where are you?!?" Legolas whispered from his curled up position on Aragorn's bed.

Unfortunately, Legolas didn't stay aware long enough to register his friends presence, so when they called out to him, they received a bloody scream as an answer. Then, he fell into a delirious pass, and began thrashing madly in the bed. They managed to restrain him during the fit, but they did not all leave the crisis unscathed.

Elrohir received a fist in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him; Elladan had his lip spilt when the prince's foot connected with it; Elrond on the other hand managed to duck and parry the younger elf's strikes. 

While Elrond was treating Elladan's lip, Elrohir gently picked up Legolas' limp form and brought him back to his room. After posting a guard his friend's room, Elrohir went back to his father and twin. He wanted answers and he would have them now. 

**********

Glorfindel's mission was a hard one, for trying to find Gandalf was an arduous task, but one that he would complete nonetheless. He was on his way to the Shire, for he knew that Gandalf was often there. As he was musing over the current situation, he nearly fell of his horse when he heard a loud voice call out to him. 

"What is the hurry my young friend?"

"Mithrantir!" Glorfindel exclaimed. 

Before the Istari could say anything, Glorfindel told him all in one breath,

"You must come to Rivendell with me, it is Legolas. He is dying."

Gandalf's face fell, and he without loosing a second, he mounted his horse and followed Glorfindel back to Rivendell. 

*********

"Adar?" Elrohir asked when he walked back to Aragorn's room. 

"Yes, my son?" Elrond answered. The seriousness in his son's voice gave him an idea of the question that was about to be ask. 

"What is happening to Legolas, Adar?"

"I do not know. I have tried every possible antidote, and yet he does not get better, in fact, he is getting worse. I did everything I could for him, we have to wait until Mithrandir's arrival; if he cannot help Legolas, no one will be able to."

"What about Aragorn?" Elladan asked.

"Until I know more of what is happening, and who is it that has the antidote, I cannot do anything. I fear that he might kill Aragorn if we try anything. And if we loose Aragorn, we loose Legolas as well." Elrond said, his eyes full of sorrow. 

"So we are just going to stay back and watch as they both die." Elladan hissed, blinking back tears of fury. "There must be something we can do, some way to help. I cannot just accept that they will die. You may have accepted their imminent demise, but I won't stay back and do nothing like you did with your brother." Elladan spat at his father, while his brother was looking at him, surprise etching all of his features. 

With that said, Elladan storm out of the room, went into his own and slammed the door behind him. Elrohir and Elrond could hear the shattering of his vases, mirror, and the glass in the window. 

After all the sounds had died, Elrohir got up and went to talk to his twin, before leaving he told his father,

"You may not be right, but he won't leave. I will keep him here."

*********

When Legolas had left to go to Rivendell for the ranger's birthday, Thranduil had felt that something was amiss. He didn't exactly know what, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen. So, a few days after his son departure, the King was also leaving Mirkwood, bound for the Last Homely House. 

Fortunately, he had encountered no trouble on the way, to his utmost relief. The only thing he encountered was Raniean and Trelan, who were traveling back to Mirkwood. After hearing what their King had to say, they now shared his haste to get to Rivendell. So the three set out again, hoping that Thranduil's feeling was inaccurate.

*********

Ranio, Rivendell's fastest messenger, was currently trying to fight his way thought the band of orcs that had caught him unaware. As he was about to swirl around to stab the next orc, he felt the hilt of a sword connect with the back of his head. Just before blacking out, he heard a cold voice tell him.

"We will need you when that pesky ranger arrives."

*********

The next few days did not went well in Rivendell, Legolas' condition only worsen. Up to the point that Elrond feared leaving his side, so the Elf Lord spent the two days in the young one room. Elladan was still enraged at his father, but Elrohir had managed to talk him out of leaving. Well, in the whole two days, Elrohir had done all the talking while Elladan only nodded or glared. 

"Why Elrohir, why must it always be him? We are the older ones, we should get the trouble." Elladan said his voice breaking.

"We cannot always be there for him Elladan." Elrohir said.

"We should be, for we took an oath brother; an oath to protect him, to stand by his side no matter what. Look where we are now brother, sitting around while he may probably need us. Or did you forget about the oath we took?" 

"Of course I remember it!" Elrohir exclaimed. "We swore to stand by him no matter what. This also means standing by his decisions." Elrohir pointed out. "He chose to go alone, the only way we can help him now is by staying here."

Their conversation was cut short when the sound of hooves was heard in the courtyard.

********

Upon their arrival, Glorfindel and Mithrandir were immediately led to Legolas' room.

Elrond got up when he saw them in the doorway of the room. He was about to say something when Mithrandir motioned him to stay silent.

"There is evil afoot here. It is no poison that ails young Thranduilion, it is a curse." Mithrandir said.

_A/N Major thanks Trin, my dedicated beta reader,to Cathy for her help in this chapter and for the chat's peeps :D_

**Reviews**

**Stephanie-Lou~ So sorry for the delay :( ANd about the cliffangher, they are going to get worse, mush worse just to let you know ;) I would never drop a fic that I begin posting. **

**Songbird~ You need a conclusion or the answer to your dare *cackle* Glad ya are liking :D**

**Ankhesanamun~ Thank you :D and sorry for the delay!**

**Legolas' Lover~ Thank you very much :D, here is the next chapter, the next one will come out soon.**

**Kelly L. K~ Thank you :D Here is more, hope you like :D**

**goblz~ Thank you sparx :D:D**

**NaughtyNat~ Thank you very much, i'm glad you like what I write :D**

**Aralondwen~ Thank you *hug back* nooooo, not the puppy eyes, cannot resist them LOL, hope ya like this chapter as well.   
**  



	4. A Turn For The Worse

**Title:** Dilemma  
  
**Authors:** Karine  
  
**Rating:** Previously rated PG-13, is now rated R due to character torture *grins*.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Aragorn: *reading from note* Kar says that she doesn't own neither me, Legolas, nor any other characters of Lord of the Rings. *Aragorn blinks* Charac-...wtf....I'm not a character! NOBODY owns me! And who the hell is this "Tolkien" git? I don't know him! *brandishes sword* I'd like to see someone try to own me!  
Lawyer: *looks at Kar* YOU HAD TO TELL'EM DAMNIT!  
  
Kar: *grins* *looks at readers* I don't own them, really. Tho it's funny watching Aragorn and Legolas in their pissed off states now....  
  
**Additional Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Raniean nor Trelan, they both belong to Cassia and Sio. (YAY ME I didn't forget this time)  
  
**Summary:** Legolas is poisoned after following Aragorn who had ran away in the wood. When they received word from somebody saying that it must be Aragorn alone that goes to find the antidote, Aragorn leave, not caring if it's a trap or not. Then Aragorn disappears, and to have him back Elrond must give his most precious possession.....Vilya.  
  
**A/N:** I'm putting them before the chapter, because I fear that after you reach the three letter readers dread you'll be seeing too red to read correctly. Major thanks to Trin, my beta reader, if it wasn't for her I highly doubt that my fics would make sense :D.  


CHAPTER FOUR

  
  


A Turn For The Worse  
  
"A.... curse, what do you mean a curse???" Thranduil sputtered, all trace of his usual calm and iciness vanishing at the sight of his only son lying on the bed, looking as white as the bed sheets.  
  
Behind the King of Mirkwood stood a worried looking Raniean and Trelan, and they entered into the room as Thranduil rushed to his son's side. He then turned to the Istari.  
  
"Can you help him Mithrantir?" Thranduil asked, trying with all of his might to speak with a steady voice but failing.   
  
"Of course, I know this spell but I thought that the only one who knew how to perform it besides me died a long time ago." Gandalf mused before having everyone leave the room, claiming that he needed peace to do the spell, when in fact it was because he needed to use his ring.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*  
While everyone was left to wait in the hallway, Elrond went into his study; he needed to speak with Galadriel. He sat behind his desk and channeled his thoughts on the blue ring he wore on his hand. The rustling of leaves and the wind blowing could be heard as he was concentrating on something, and when a small ray of blue light merged from his ring, that meant that he had found it.  
  
*"Galadriel?"*  
  
*"Yes my son?"  
  
*"It is him isn't it, I thought he had died, for I never heard of him again after he tried to take it from me."*  
  
*"Indeed it is Falieth. He did not fall that fateful day and has been plotting his revenge ever since."*  
  
*"You knew it, you knew it was going to happen and you did not find it important to TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"*  
  
*"It would have changed nothing Elrond and you know it, what happened happen for a reason, we cannot change what is meant to be"  
  
*"There was probably something we could have done, I REFUSE to believe that all of this was meant to be."*  
  
*"I see where my grandson took his stubbornness from. Now on another matter, you will soon have an important decision to take my son, and know that whatever you decide to do, I shall abide by it. With these last words I shall depart, may the Valar watch over you all."*  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
There were simply no words that could describe what Elrond was feeling right now. But he had no time to mull over his own emotions now; there were more important matters at hand, or in this case, lives. So he slowly made his way to the Prince's room, and arrived there just as Gandalf was exiting it. Those who had been waiting sprung to their feet and Thranduil immediately stopped his frantic pacing.  
  
"Your son will live Thranduil, what he need now is rest. He should awake in a few hours."  
  
As Thranduil made a move towards the door, Elrond stopped him and said.  
  
"I know that you would prefer by far to go to your son now, but there are things you should or maybe want to know, about who cursed your son. You may all come, for I doubt Legolas will go anywhere and I'll post a guard to his door."   
  
That caught the attention of Thranduil and he nodded his approval, as Elrond was telling to a nearby guard that they should be told as soon as the Prince awoke. After that, they all made their way into the Hall of Fire.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
They all settled down comfortably and then Elrond began a tale that he did not often recount, for the bad memories that the tale brought still haunted him.  
  
"As you know Thranduil, I was Gil-Galad's herald, and considered his most trusted asset. Behind me was his chief councilor, Falieth. Now this elf never found one suitable to be with and so he never had children, but one time, he found a young edain in the woods and decided to raise him as his own. The boy became a great and proud warrior, and the day after he turned twenty was the day the last alliance marched against Sauron. That day, as I was commanding our archers, a few well hidden orcs managed to shoot arrows at us, but my attention was elsewhere and I had not seen them. But Falieth's son saw the one that was going straight for my heart and dive in front of me. I could only watch in horror as the arrow that would have killed me embed itself in the child's throat, killing him instantly.  
  
"Despite the chaos that reigned around them, Falieth ran to his son's side and took his lifeless body into his arms. But, at the same time, Gil-Galad was falling, so I did not stay with them and instead ran to his side. There, without a word, he gave me Vilya and made me promise to protect it at all cost. But, as Falieth was cradling his son one last time, he saw that exchange and the looks of rage, hatred and jealousy he sent me. But at the time, I didn't gave it a second thought, for soon after Sauron fell and Isildur kept the ring.  
  
"It was only a month after, as I was conversing with Gandalf that I saw him again. He never gave us the time to speak and immediately cursed me with the same curse he uses on Legolas and attempted to take the ring from me. But I was fortunate to have Gandalf on my side and after Gandalf and he fought a little, Falieth, after yelling something about getting his revenge later, dove from the cliff we were on. We were sure that he perished that day, it seems we were wrong."  
  
They were never given the chance to think about what had just been said, for chaos broke loose in Rivendell.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
When Legolas awoke, a few hours earlier then predicted, all the memories came crashing down on him. His only thoughts were fixed on Aragorn and the fact that the ranger had left to get the antidote, so without thinking, as usual, Legolas put his tunic, took his weapons and escaped through the window. And so Legolas left under the cover of the night, but, as fate would have it, he would not be setting a foot in the Last Homely House for a long time.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Aragorn left Rivendell with a heavy heart; for he had the feeling he'll probably never see it again. But, he knew what he was doing was the best thing to do, and he would never let a friend down. He walked, not really caring where he was going, just waiting for some sort of signs that, "Only I will see" Aragorn said out loud in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Finally, Aragorn had been walking for about half an hour when he saw the all mighty sign that was supposed to point him the right direction. This "sign" was in fact a black crow, a very hideous black crow. It stood there, perched in a low branch, eyeing Aragorn as if it was sizing him up, and finally, with a swift movement, took off and flew in the air. Aragorn followed it without giving it a second thought and so he walked and sometimes even had to run to keep up with the bird.  
  
An hour later, his "guide" finally stopped and landed on the ground in front of the man. Then he extended one of his feet, where a message seemed to be tied on it. As Aragorn crouched down to take the message, he heard a branch crack but before he could react a log connected with the back of his head, sending the man into oblivion.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Aragorn had to fight with all of his might against the wave of dizziness that assailed him as he tried to open his eyes. First thing he felt though was that he could not move his arms, and that he was kneeling.  
  
Finally managing to open his eyes, Aragorn waited a little to let his vision adjust to the darkness around him and then inspect his surroundings. First thing he saw was that he was probably in the back of a cave, each of his hands tied to a post at both sides of him. But, as he inspected the cave further, he could not suppress a gasped of surprise, he knew this place!! He had often come to this cave when he was young, for it was only a few hours away from the house. A multitude of questions now went through the man's head, the most important one was that how could someone hide so well while he was still within the border of Rivendell!  
  
"You recognize this place do you?" A musical like voice asked from in front of Aragorn. As the being began to walk toward the man, Aragorn could clearly see that it was an elf, but never got the time to say something as the elf began to speak.  
  
"My name is Falieth and I am an old friend of your dad. Now that you know who I am, perhaps you would like me to answer the question that is burning on your lips. For I'm sure that you are now wondering how I can hide here without your foster father and his wizard friend knowing. Well, the answer to that is very simple. Years and years of studying spells and the like, only for this day to come, the day where I would be able to exact my revenge on that half-breed." The last words were spat and made Aragorn's eyes flashed with furry, to which the elf answered by backhanding him with such force that his head snapped back.  
  
"But now is not the time to have petty arguments with you young edain, it is now time to show to your foster father where I can go to have want I have." He said in taunting voice then yelled to two nearby orcs. "Bring him in!"  
  
Aragorn saw a glimpse of the elf that was dragged in the cave, but recognize him instantly.  
  
"Ranio" He breathed.  
  
"This messenger here graciously "volunteered" to act as a witness to the little fun that will follow. Then, like a good boy, he's going to go back to tell Elrond all about it, well, what I'll have the time to say anyway." Falieth said snickering. Then, as he let out a whistle like sound, more orcs came into Aragorn's view, bearing things that made him cower a little.  
  
Then, hours of "fun" followed to which Ranio was forced to assist and if he ever turned his eyes away, more "fun" time would be added for Aragorn. Ranio had knew the boy since he had been brought in and had always had affection and respect for the child, so seeing him tortured like this broke his heart but never did he turn his eyes away, not wanting to add more torture to the boy.  
  
Aragorn had never felt pain like this in his entire life. Not like that, he had faced orcs before, but never been a prisoner of them. After the first hour, they had whipped him until he had screamed his lungs out, then kicked him until he passed out. Then they had graciously woke him out of his "sleep" and use a different kind of whip, with sparkly little metal sewn on the end of it. Then, after an hour of the sparkly whip, came the real, pure white hot pain. For they thought it would be highly amusing to throw embers on him, especially on what could have been previously called his back, but was now only a bloody mess with shreds of skin falling from it. The orcs finally stopped when Aragorn fell limp and cut his binds as they had been commanded to.  
  
Ranio waited anxiously for the rising of Estel's chest, but it never came. Then as Ranio thought his heart might break from the grief, he was knocked unconscious and put on his horse. There they tied him up and Falieth stabbed him in the stomach.   
  
"In a little more then two hours, that messenger will die, but not before telling what he just saw to that bastard." Falieth said snickering then gave the command to the horse to bring his master to Rivendell.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
As the sound of hooves could be heard followed closely by a cry of distressed, all those present in the Hall of Fire rose to their feet and ran outside just in time to heard Ranio's last words.  
  
"Estel My Lord, he....he....died.." Then Ranio was no more.  
  
They were never given the chance to digest the news, because the guard who was supposed to check Legolas came running in the courtyard.  
  
"Legolas my Lord, he left and took his weapons." The guard said hurriedly.  
  
Once again, they did no had time to let this new news sink, for Elrohir came running to his father, looking grief stricken.  
  
"Ada, it's Elladan, he stopped breathing."  
  
**TBC...**  
  
*watch as reader advance toward self with murderous intents*  
  
Me: You know I would like to stay and chat but I ummm.. got to go and beside if you hurt me, I won't be able to write the next chapter so ummmm, *point to Trin* go bother her she know what happen next *run with Aragorn and Legolas while Trin is left behind to deal with readers*  
**Reviews**  
**Legolas' Lover~** WOW Thank you thank you thank you :D:D:D I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I hope I make it up for it :D  
  
**Legolas's fanatical fan girl~** Thank you, glad you're liking it, and I try to make them longer, look at this one :D  
  
**NaughtyNat~** Glad you're liking it so much that you look pass my lack of update :D And see, the curse was nothing, I mean, it won't have any second effect nope nope nope *grins*  
  
**Songbird~** Thank you Songbird, a praise by you is worth a lot for me. And it wasn't that long of a waiting was it *sheepish grin* And songbird, stay tuned, cuz next chapter is the reply to your dare *grin evilly*  



	5. The Stand Off

**Title:** Dilemma  
  
**Author:** Karine  
  
**Rating:** R   
  
**Disclaimer:** Aragorn: *reading from note* Kar says that she doesn't own neither me, Legolas, nor any other characters of Lord of the Rings. *Aragorn blinks* Charac-...wtf....I'm not a character! NOBODY owns me! And who the hell is this "Tolkien" git? I don't know him! *brandishes sword* I'd like to see someone try to own me!  
  
Lawyer: *looks at Kar* YOU HAD TO TELL'EM DAMNIT!   
  
Kar: *grins* *looks at readers* I don't own them, really. Tho it's funny watching Aragorn and Legolas in their pissed off states now....  
  
**Additional Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Raniean nor Trelan, they both belong to Cassia and Sio. (YAY ME I didn't forget this time)  
  
**Summary:** Legolas is poisoned after following Aragorn who had ran away in the wood. When they received word from somebody saying that it must be Aragorn alone that goes to find the antidote, Aragorn leave, not caring if it's a trap or not. Then Aragorn disappears, and to have him back Elrond must give his most precious possession.....Vilya.  
  
**A/N:** I can't thanks Trin enough for the help she bring me in my fics :D.  
  


CHAPTER FIVE

  
  


The Stand Off

  
  
The few hours that followed were a blur to everyone, each of them acting on habit more than anything. Elrond and Gandalf were spending all that time searching which poison Elladan had been given, for they knew it was one. Raniean and Trelan were showing their support to the younger twin, all the while keeping him from going mad with worry and guilt. But Glorfindel had the saddest task of them all; he had to tell the news of Ranio's death to his parents.  
  
As Elrond was treating his older son, thoughts of the one he may just have lost were passing through his mind. But he pushed them to the back of his mind, for he knew, deep inside of him, that Aragorn yet lived. Relief passed through him when Gandalf finally found the antidote to the poison and gave it to Elladan. Now the older twin was sleeping peacefully, deep into an elven healing sleep that was supposed to last around half a day.  
  
Raniean and Trelan thought that Elrohir was in a bad emotional shape, but they had not seen Thranduil. In fact, no one saw him; when he learned of his son's disappearance he "barricaded" himself in Legolas' room. At first, glass and furniture alike could be heard crashing on the walls, then nothing. Thranduil had always hidden his emotions very well, but now he could not help being worried sick. For although he knew that his son could take care of himself just fine, the sick feeling that had made him leave Mirkwood in the first place had not left him; in fact, they was only getting worse.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Falieth had just finished tying two messages on the foot of his crow when the captain of his orcs came back into the cave.  
  
"What news do you bring Glackort?" The dark elf asked.   
  
"We killed another, Master, that is the third one so far, just as you had predicted Master." Glackort sneered.   
  
"Good, all is falling into place, my plan his working perfectly. Now, be ready, we leave for Rivendell in a few hours." Falieth commended as he watch his black crow fly toward Rivendell.   
  
Then, he walked to the back of the cave, and kicked the boy in the ribs.  
  
"Here that boy, you'll die in your home." Falieth said in a taunting voice as Aragorn let out a soft whimper.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
There was an eerie feeling floating around Rivendell, for although it was dinner time, no voices could be heard, and no one were even actually eating in the dinning room. After making sure that Elladan would be well, Elrond locked himself in his study with Gandalf. Elrohir was staying at his twin's side, with Raniean and Trelan. Thranduil had not left Legolas' room and Glorfindel was currently sitting near the door, trying to get the King to exit the room.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were in deep conversation with Galadriel about the day's event when they were abruptly interrupted by something "knocking" at the window. It turn out that it was the black crow that had brought the first letter. Without giving it a second thought, Elrond snatched the message from the crow's foot and read it. Had his chair not been near him he would have fallen on the floor, but he managed to make it to it and drop down on it, shock, disbelief and a hint of fear crossing the half- elf's eyes. Gandalf took the letter from him and read it.  
  
_Dear Elrond,_  
  
_I'm sure you already knew it but your son lives. But, now you know what I am capable of, and that I am going to kill the boy if you do not give me what I want. Give me Vilya and the boy will be returned to you. Keep the ring, and the boy die. As soon as the sun sets, I will come into your pitiful home's courtyard._  
  
_Falieth_  
  
Both never saw the crow leave the room, and no one saw it going straight for someone who had been waiting for instructions for a long time.   
  
_I got your last message, the Prince left already, I am impressed. But I am not in the case of the older twin. But as soon as he still sleeps, we won't have trouble with both and there is also the fact that few know that the antidote must be given five hours after the first dose, if not, then the patient dies. You did your job well my spy, I have to admit that poisoning the elder of that half-breed without him or the younger one noticing was a great accomplishment. As the sun sets, I will be in Rivendell's courtyard and I want you to be near it but inside._  
  
_Falieth_

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Elrond stood, his head high and his jaw set, as he waited for Falieth to make his appearance. He was not alone in his waiting in front of the front gate, Glorfindel stood at his side, looking every bit of the mighty warrior he is. A little ways off to Elrond's left stood Thranduil, flanked by Raniean and Trelan. Behind them were a few of their best warriors.  
  
Then they came; at least twenty orcs passed through the gate followed by Falieth and a bigger orc holding Aragorn; well, half-dragging, half-leading Aragorn was a more exact description.  
  
The first one to break the silence was Aragorn; it was not words that passed his lips, but a groan of pain. And as that happened, Falieth backhanded him with enough force to make his head spin. That made everyone's anger flare and Glorfindel had to put a restraining hand on Elrond's shoulder to prevent him from jumping at Falieth's throat and ripping the other elf's head off.  
  
"Elrond, give it to me now, and he will live, if not..." He unsheathed a dagger and handed it to the orc holding Aragorn.  
  
The said orc, who turned out to be Glackort, took the dagger and pointed it on Aragorn's back, directly where the man's heart was. Just to make sure that his point was getting through, Falieth nodded to Glackort and the beast pressed the dagger against Aragorn's back and that elicited a deep yell of pain from the man. Then Glackort showed the dagger to the others, blood with a mix of black were dripping from the tip; it was poisoned.   
  
That did it, Elrond removed the ring from his finger and began advancing on Falieth. At the same moment, Glackort was slowly releasing Aragorn. The Elrond stopped when he was about a foot from Falieth and said,  
  
"Release him and I shall give it to you." He hissed.  
  
The events that followed happened so fast that even those who were there didn't really understand what had happened. For it seemed that Elrond extended his hand a little too fast and that Falieth managed to snatch the ring from the half-elf's hands without having to release Aragorn. Before dashing in the woods, he nodded one last time to Glackort who stabbed Aragorn in the back. The man fell to his knees then flat on his face. Elrond fell to his knees at the side of his youngest and as he turned the boy around. Aragorn open his mouth to speak but Glackort did so before him.   
  
"NOW!!" The beast yelled before following his master.  
  
A volley of arrows were released on those in the courtyard, hitting two elves from the courtyard. A stray arrow then made his way into the twins' room, hitting Elrohir straight in the chest. The younger twin stumbled a little then fell backward. Elladan, still in his deep healing sleep, never knew anything was wrong.  
  
But, Elrond was oblivious to what was happening, for he still had his son in his arms, and the boy now held little chance to survive, but Elrond would do anything possible to save him.  
  
"Ada, what have you done" Aragorn croaked before falling into oblivion.  
  
One of them would not make it to see daylight again.  
  
THE END  
  
..........  
  
.............  
  
...................  
  
*****An hour before Kar posted this chapter*****  
  
Karine and Trin (yes I'm taking her with me, I'm not letting her alone with all of you, I'm not THAT evil) take an army of Aragorn and Legolas clones, the biggest army of U/H ever seen, then the EKATOH, the smith army's of clone, Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, all the cursed ppl of PotC then we all hop on the Black Pearl, floating away a la Peter Pan.   
  
***Back to Present***  
  
*Kar yelling from Black Pearl* THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR... IT WAS ALL SONGBIRD AND CUBE, BLAME THEM NOT ME..  
  
*ahem*   
  
Yes, it was their fault, I was dared to out-cliffie and out evil them and they set the bar high, very high. So I simply HAD TO do something like that. Now, before you all go to hating me, at least wait after the sequel, Dealing with the Consequences, that will be out in about a month.  
  
**Review**  
  
**NaughtyNat~**Thank you :D I hope that you'll love the sequel as much as this one. 


End file.
